Byaruki, Cinderella Style!
by imastrawberryIchigo
Summary: Byakuya the prince, Rukia the princess, starring Soi Fon and Hisana as the evil stepsisters, and Kukaku as the evil stepmother. Just a little idea that sprang to mind while watching Cinderella. WARNING: LEMON


**I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Rukia sighed and got up from her hard cot in the basement. The kimono she was wearing was dirty and had some holes in it, but she simply didn't have the time to repair it.

"RUKIA!" Came the yell of her step-sister, Soi Fon.

She ran out, "Coming!"

She slowed to a stop in front of Soi Fon, who crinkled her nose and tossed clothes at her, "Wash these!"

"These as well!" Came the voice of her other step-sister, Hisana; and before Rukia knew it, she was covered in clothes. She stumbled her way downstairs in the mansion, and threw the clothes in baskets.

"Rukia!" Her step mother, Kukaku, shouted and she sighed before running to the room Kukaku was in.

The woman stared at Rukia as if she was nothing more than an insect, a sneer on her face, and she said, "Make sure you prepare lunch shortly."

Rukia nodded before scurrying out, the door shutting on her heels. She was scrubbing the main level, when the dust pan she had on the bottom stair tipped over. She grumbled and said, "Yoruichi, bad cat!"

The pure black cat seemed to smirk, and ran off. She finished with the floor, made lunch, and washed the laundry. She wished her father, Isshin, was home to comfort her but her was always at the palace working for Byakuya, the prince. She wiped her hands off onto her kimono, and stood. She went into the main foyer, and there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Rukia resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and instead pasted a completely fake smile onto her face, and opened the door to reveal a palace messenger.

"How may I help you?"

"I am Renji, a palace messenger for Kuchiki-sama. His Excellence is holding a ball tomorrow evening, as is requesting all eligible females attend."

Rukia bowed and said, "Thank you, I will inform my step mother."

She closed the door quickly, and wished she could attend, but knew she would never be able to. As she reached the top of the stairs she heard the screeching that indicated her step sisters were practicing singing, and she opened the door.

Her step mother's head spun around and she hissed, "Rukia! You imbecile, I thought I made it clear never to enter this room!"

She bowed, "I'm sorry, but a letter came from the palace."

Soi Fon and Hisana nearly trampled her in an attempt to get the letter. _This probably looks rather odd…_ Thought Rukia, as her step-sisters were almost smaller than herself. Rukia grimaced as she limped out of the room. She scowled at the thought of her step sisters. To the rest of the world, Hisana was a meek, soft-spoken angel-child. But around Rukia she was just as brash, loud-mouthed, abusive, and arrogant as Soi Fon was all the time. She retreated to the basement where she started trying to mend her kimono. She got it looking decent, and she could hear her step family growing more excited as Rukia was pinned with the task of making their dress kimonos. She made them quickly, and brought them up. Hisana and Soi Fon put them on, and Rukia sighed as they both looked beautiful. Soi Fon strapped her Zanpakuto, Suzumebachi, across her lower back and they put heels on. They left in a grand carriage, and Rukia ran crying, no longer able to keep the disappointment inside her. She sat in the garden and collapsed in front of a bench, as such not noticing the snow flakes falling.

"Rukia-sama…" The petite girl raised her head and looked at her Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia was proud of the fact she was one of the few strong enough to have a Zanpakuto, and knew that like Soi Fon, who worked for the assassination squad in the palace, she would also be working for the palace when she turned 18 in a week.

Sode no Shirayuki pulled Rukia up, and smiled gently. "Cheer up, child."

Rukia smiled sadly and said, "I'm just disappointed that I can't go to the palace."

"You can, just let us use our Reiatsu…" They both glowed a brilliant white.

When it faded, Rukia gasped as she looked at herself. Her hair was now in a bun, her stubborn bang included, just leaving a few strands to frame her face. Her kimono was now a violet to match her eyes, edged in black, with white snowflakes adorning it. She was wearing glass heels, which added slightly to her height, or lack thereof, and she had a necklace with a single glass cherry blossom charm on it. Her nails had glittery nail polish on, and her lips had a deep red lipstick on. There was a white obi around her waist with Sode no Shirayuki in Shikai form through the obi. The Zanpakuto spirit smiled in pride and said, "Now go. Just a warning, you only have until midnight, and then your Reiatsu will become too depleted to maintain all this."

Rukia nodded, and Flash Stepped to the palace. She reached it in no time, arriving at the gate. She walked up, a man with shocking orange hair waiting for her.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki, welcome to the Kuchiki palace, miss…"

"Rukia… Kurosaki."

His eyes widened, and Rukia said, "We can talk later. I live in the Kurosaki country house."

Ichigo nodded, and held an arm out for her. She smiled, and took his arm. He led her in, and Isshin saw her.

"Rukia-chan!"

He hugged her and she said, "Hello, Tou-san."

"Did Kukaku make that for you?"

She shook her head, "No, Yuki did."

He nodded and said, "Ichigo, take her to Kuchiki-sama."

He nodded and they walked to the front of the room, to a table at the front of the ballroom. Rukia was looking around in awe, when she vaguely heard Ichigo, "Kuchiki-sama."

Rukia smiled, but when she saw Byakuya Kuchiki, she blushed furiously. His eyes appeared amused and he said, "Didn't she already get introduced?"

Rukia shook her head, bowed, and said, "That must have been my sister, Hisana Shiba."

He nodded thoughtfully, "If I recall, her dress was rather well made…"

Rukia smirked lightly and said, "If I may… I made that dress."

He looked surprised, "Did you make your own as well?"

She shook her head, "My Zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, made this."

With that they moved on, and then the music started. Rukia sat off to the side and watched everybody else dance.

It was a slow song when she heard a deep voice behind her, "May I have this dance?"

She whirled around, eyes wide, and found herself inches away from Byakuya. He held out a hand and she blushed, "Y-yes."

He gently took her hand, and led her to the dance floor. He twirled her around, and then pulled her against him. He held her hand, and put the other hand on her waist. He was surprised at how petite she was under the kimono. He could easily circle her waist with both his hands. She put a hand on his shoulder, and they moved in time with the string orchestra.

After the song he guided her out to the breath-taking, exquisite gardens. He sat down on a bench with her and he said, "You really are beautiful."

She smiled and said, "T-thank you, Kuchiki-sama."

"Byakuya."

She blinked, "Huh?"

"Call me Byakuya."

She blushed, "O-okay, Byakuya-sama."

He smiled very slightly, and she said, "You should smile more often."

He chuckled softly, and leaned towards her. He brushed some hair out of her face, and ran his thumb over her cheek. She looked into his slate grey eyes, and when his met her violet ones he felt a strange feeling come over him. He leaned forward, and softly brushed his lips against hers. She was shocked for a moment, before she pressed her lips against his more firmly. They were both just starting to enjoy it when the clock started to chime midnight. Rukia started to feel drained, and her eyes widened.

She broke the kiss hurriedly and stood, "I'm sorry, I must go!"

She ran off, and heard him shout, "What's your name?!"

But she didn't answer, she just kept running. In her haste she didn't realize she had lost her right heel, she just kept going. She collapsed in Reiatsu exhaustion, and Sode no Shirayuki carried her the rest of the way, Rukia again in her ratty kimono.

In the morning, and the mornings after it was the same routine, get up, make breakfast, wash the floors, make lunch, do laundry, wash the upper floors, fold the laundry, do anything else the step family commands, make dinner, eat leftovers, fall into bed utterly exhausted. Then after about a week, she had some rare free time, she thought about the raven-haired prince.

There was a knock on the door, and Rukia rushed up, "Coming!"

She opened the door, revealing Renji, Ichigo, and Byakuya.

She bowed and said, "To what do I owe this honor?"

Ichigo held up a familiar heel, "We are searching for the owner to this glass heel."

She nodded, "Well please come in while I call for my step family."

She ran up the stairs calling, "Soi Fon, Hisana! The Prince is here!"

The two girls came bustling past, knocking Rukia down the marble stairs. She hit the bottom, and she saw all three males flinch when they heard her head crack on the floor.

She scurried to the basement, and cleaned out the small wound on her head. She knew she would be sore tomorrow, and she sighed. She went back to the main foyer, and saw Soi Fon trying to put her foot in the heel, but it was too wide. Then Hisana tried with all her might, but her foot was too long. They were desperately trying to squeeze her foot in, and then the two started fighting over it. The three males looked like they wanted to leave and then they all heard, "Girls! Is that any way to behave in front of the prince?"

They both stopped immediately and shook their heads. Rukia walked out from the shadows and Ichigo said, "Why doesn't she try it?"

Kukaku bellowed out a quick and loud laugh, and said, "Why her?! She wasn't at the party! She was here!"

Rukia stepped forward, and Byakuya took the heel from Hisana, and knelt in front of Rukia. She lifted her right foot, and he placed the heel on her foot. It was a perfect fit.

Hisana and Soi Fon erupted into protest, and Kukaku slapped Rukia before anyone could do anything, knocking the heel off her foot. Kukaku approached her and said, "You lying BITCH! You went to the ball, just to smite me, didn't you, you little WHORE!"

Rukia flinched, but didn't want to look weak in front of Byakuya. When Kukaku raised her hand, Rukia drew her Zanpakuto from where none of her step family knew it even existed. She spun it in a circle and said, "Mai, Sode no Shirayuki."

Kukaku backed off as Rukia held the white sword in front of her menacingly. She approached Byakuya, and lowered her sword. She looked at him, and he looked at her. She smiled and said, "Hello again, Byakuya-sama."

He recognized her Zanpakuto, and there was only one person he had told to call him Byakuya-sama. He took in a sharp breath of air, and said, "You're the one from the dance."

She nodded, as if the perfectly fitting heel wasn't enough to convince him.

He nodded to Ichigo, who put a hand on Rukia's shoulder. He gently guided her to the door and Byakuya said, "That ball was to determine who was to be my wife. I chose you."

Rukia's mind was completely blown at this information, and she finally got control of her senses as they entered the palace, 9 other people waiting. Ichigo took his place next to a short guy, and a guy in a pink flowery kimono. Renji went to stand between a grinning, tan-skinned woman, and a nice-looking woman with a braid down her front. Byakuya took his place between Isshin and a big… thing… with a wolf's head.

She stood nervously and an old man with a beard said, "State your name."

She glanced at Ichigo, and said, "Rukia… Kurosaki."

Isshin nodded in conformation and said, "She was my only child with Hana."

They looked at her, and she smiled slightly. They looked at her a moment longer and she said, "U-umm… I'm sorry I'm here like this, but this is the only kimono my step mother gave me."

She saw fury rise in Isshin's eyes, and he said, "And the bruises and scrapes?"

"Mostly Kukaku."

She mumbled and he huffed, "I'm sorry, but I must deal with this."

He Flash Stepped out and she trained her eyes down, suddenly interested in the floor. She felt something warm fall onto her shoulders, and saw the scarf that Byakuya was wearing draped over her shoulders.

She gasped, "This is a windflower scarf! I can't wear this!"

Byakuya shook his head, "I will not hear your protests, Rukia."

She nodded, inwardly liking the way her name sounded coming from him. She blushed and nodded.

The old man spoke again, "I am Yamamoto-Sou-Taicho, leader of the Gotei 13. In Division order, Captains are, Yoruichi Shihoin, Renji Abarai, Retsu Unohana, Isshin Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sajin Komamura, Shunsui Kyoraku, Ichigo Kurosaki, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Zaraki Kenpachi, Kisuke Urahara, and Jushiro Ukitake."

She smiled at all of them, and she immediately took a liking to a couple of them.

She bowed to them as they were called and Yamamoto spoke again, "Do you know the name of your Zanpakuto?"

She nodded, "Mai, Sode no Shirayuki."

She twirled the blade, and they were amazed by its beauty. Then she heard Yuki's voice in her head, _**"You and Byakuya truly are in love with each other already. I can hear his Zanpakuto, Senbonzakura." **_She gasped, and got some concerned looks.

She looked at Byakuya's Zanpakuto, and she whispered, "Senbonzakura."

The Zanpakuto hummed lightly in response to her voice, and all the Captains gasped, Byakuya didn't look surprised and he said, "Now you see, I already have fallen for you."

She nodded and he said, "As you can hear my Zanpakuto, and I can hear yours, we are truly in love."

They were receiving looks of happiness, and she laughed, "This is the first time I have really been shown any love."

He hugged her and said, "Let us end the meeting. Rukia and I have a lot to talk about."

Yamamoto nodded, and Byakuya took her to his bedroom. He sat her on the bed and she said, "Was it necessary to carry me?"

He nodded and said, "Since I chose you, we will be married in one week's time."

She thought for a moment, and said, "Not to sound disrespectful at all, but isn't this a little rushed?"

He frowned slightly and said, "You don't want to marry me?"

She waved her hands in front of her and shook her head, "That isn't what I meant! I just thought we would take some more time to know each other!"

He chuckled, and leaned forward. His lips were right next to hers and he said, "By the end of this week I will know and own you mind, body, and soul, and you will know mine."

He was right, by the end of that week, they knew each other more than Rukia had thought possible. They knew everything about each other. Fears, scars both physical and emotional, first loves, embarrassing moments, pet peeves, favorite foods, colors, and they even could use the others Zanpakuto.

Rukia smiled happily, looking at her wedding reception as it was past midnight. She felt a presence behind her, and she said, "Are we retiring for the night, Byakuya-kun?"

He nodded as he nuzzled her neck, "Then let's go."

He picked her up, and carried to their room. She giggled as he casually tossed her on the bed, shrugging out of his formal kimono. He only had his pants on as he helped her out of her kimono. He had all her clothes off, and as he went to kiss down her neck, a hand on his chest stopped him. He looked down at his little angel, confused, and she said, "Strip."

He got off of her, and dropped his pants, and found Rukia practically drooling at the sight of his body. He smirked, and rested his weight on top of her. They moaned as they shared a heated kiss, and his breath caught as her small hand reached down and rubbed at his hardness. He reciprocated by reaching up and fondling her petite, yet perky breasts, earning a breathy moan from her. He felt his orgasm approaching, but he wasn't done yet. He took her hand away, and rubbed his manhood along her very sensitive core. She gasped his name, and he was barely restraining himself from just pounding himself into her tight heat.

His restraint broke when he heard her say, "No more teasing, I need you in me, NOW!" He gladly obliged and fully sheathed himself in her, and giving her a second to adjust, began moving. He started slower but sped up when she told him too. All to soon he felt his release coming, and by Rukia's moans, and the way she was squirming under his delicious weight, she was close too.

She lost it completely when he leaned down and whispered hoarsely, "Come with me, Ruki..." She happily obliged and they came together, he mouth latching down on her neck, leaving his mark.

They were about to fall asleep with Rukia spooned against Byakuya, when she said, "Bya-kun?"

"Yes, my angel?"

She blushed and said, "Umm. I went to see Unohana-Taicho yesterday, and..."

He looked at her with concern, "Is everything alright?"

She nodded, smiling at his concern, and she said, "Byakuya, I'm pregnant."

All he could do was stare in shock at her with a stupid grin on his face.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? I need reviews, people! I hope that lemon was good enough for all you perverts out there! Also, if I get 10 reviews, I might just make a sequel with their children!**

**Peace out,  
ImastrawberryIchigo  
**


End file.
